Hola Extraño
by Sasu-Bella15
Summary: Jesse vuelve a su vieja casa después de nueve años de ausencia. Él a cambiado y trae un secreto. ¿Puede un secreto cambiar todo lo que alguna vez conoció?
1. Prologo

Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a ying c por hacer el video que me inspiro a escribir esta historia, muchas gracias, sin ese video estoy segura que este fanfic no existiría.

Segundo, en esta historia supondré que Jesse Aarons en la película tiene 12 años y han pasado 9 años desde que Leslie Burke murió

Espero que la disfruten

Es otro día, otra mañana donde su recuerdo no sale de mi mente, aun puedo recordar su gran sonrisa recordándome que nos veremos mañana después de la escuela, esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de ilusiones e ideas intentando expandir mi mente a un reino que en principio solo ella veía, su cabello rubio moviéndose con el viento mientras corría a defender a los terabitios, nuestro pueblo, nuestro reino, nuestro secreto, un lugar donde pudimos vivir tantas aventuras intentando derrotar al Señor Oscuro.

Hoy, volviendo al lugar donde todo sucedió los recuerdos se vuelven más nítidos, recuerdo su risa, recuerdo aquella tarde en la que pintamos la sala de su casa y nos sentamos en el piso viendo como la luz del sol golpeaba la pared, la primera vez que nos conocimos, aquella carrera y las que siguieron, a príncipe Terrier, su sonrisa, su alegría, su amistad, su presencia, ella, aquel ser humano fantástico que cambio mi vida de múltiples maneras.

La vida puede ser algo tan sencillo, sencillamente complicado y es que después de nueve años de evitar volver a ese lugar estar cada vez más cerca lo vuelve complicado, tal vez será sencillo, tal vez no, después de todo ¿Quién dijo que guardar un secreto era fácil?


	2. Regresando a casa

Una cuadra más y ya puedo ver mi vieja casa en la distancia, aquella casa que por tantos años fue mi hogar. Conducir por la misma calle que solía tomar en el bus del colegio me causa una sensación extraña, es como un flashback, esa sensación que crees conocida pero ya todo es diferente, tu eres diferente, has crecido y ves ese camino sin final que antes te llevaba a un lugar donde sufrías ocho horas seguidas con materias que probablemente en un futuro no usaras es como si aquel camino de dos dirección solo tuviera uno y te llevara solamente por uno, un solo camino llamado pasado. Lo puedes ver, esta frente a ti, esta frente a mí, mostrándome todas aquellas memorias que deje en el pasado o que por lo menos intente dejar en el pasado pero que sabes que por más que lo intentaste las memorias siguen ahí como un fantasma siguiéndote a cada nuevo lugar, convirtiéndose en tu compañía permanente.

No puedo quitarme aquella palabra de la cabeza "extraño" y a medida que pasa el tiempo aquella palabra cobra cada vez mayor sentido, todo esto es extraño por más de que quiera creer lo contrario. A medida que alcanzo la casa aquel sentimiento intensifica a tal manera que me sorprende, aquel lugar donde llore, reí, escuche noticias malas, empecé a dibujar y ¿por qué no? Me enamore, porque si, ese era el sentimiento que sentía hacia mi mejor amiga, aquella rubia risueña que dejo un gran vacío en mí y que solo al crecer logre reconocer, tarde, eso ya lo sé.

Escucho el sonido del motor morir lentamente al girar la llave, tomando mi maleta de los asientos de atrás busco alargar un poco más el momento sabiendo que es inevitable. Sé que mi madre está detrás de la cortina observándome, intenta ocultarlo pero nunca ha sido buena para eso y una parte de mí se alegra al saber que eso sigue igual. Calculo que serán unos segundos antes de que mi madre se impaciente y decida salir por su cuenta a sacarme del auto, tomando un último segundo para salir abro la puerta saliendo de mi automóvil dirigiéndome a la puerta principal.

Puedo escuchar mis zapatos golpeando contra el pavimento mientras la puerta está cada vez más cerca, uno, dos, tres...cada paso se me hace eterno o al parecer eso espero. Toco la puerta, hasta el momento nada ha cambiado, todo sigue igual, intento contar cuanto se tardaran en salir pero mi madre me sorprende abriendo la puerta en cuestión de segundos, me sonríe con aquella sonrisa tan característica de ella y antes de que pueda decir algo la abrazo, realmente la había extrañado, ha sido mucho tiempo, demasiado.

Mamá –Murmuro agachándome un poco para así poder esconder mi cabeza en su hombro, cinco años sin los abrazos y la comida de mi madre realmente hacen falta.

Te extrañe demasiado Jessie –Murmura mi mama sin dejar de abrazarme aún más fuerte que al principio notando como su voz tiembla, y lo sé, es en serio.

Te extrañe también mamá –Digo intentando liberando del abrazo de mi madre pero al parecer ella tiene otra idea porque por más de que me intento alejar ella me acerca, sé que me extraño pero no imagine que tanto.

Escucho como alguien se aclara la garganta, proviene de la casa lo cual hace que mamá me suelte y pueda ver a la persona. Ahí están y aun no lo puedo creer, ambas me sonríen desde la puerta atrás de mamá, a su lado unos niños de tal vez unos tres o cuatro años asoman la cabeza curiosos de saber la persona que ha causado tanto alboroto en tan poco tiempo. Sus vientres se pueden notar a través del vestido y sé que no debería sorprenderme pero lo estoy ¿Hace cuánto me estaban omitiendo esto en nuestras conversaciones cada mes?

Hola, bebé numero dos..? Cuatro...? No, ya se, seis. Ustedes siguen haciendo crecer esta familia cada año –Digo riéndome logrando que ellas se rían, a pesar de que hablamos no es lo mismo molestarlas por teléfono que en persona.

Les dije que no era la única que pensaba de ese modo –Una voz comenta divertida desde lo que supongo yo es el comedor y que se va a acercando cada vez más logrando que pueda ver a mi hermana menor, mucho más alta que hace cinco años acercándose a mí. Esta realmente hermosa y una parte de mí se siente viejo por lo mucho que ha crecido en estos años.

¡Myrtle! –Tan pronto llega a la puerta no dudo en abrirme paso entre la multitud y la abrazo riendo al escuchar sus quejidos de que no puede respirar, abrazo a mis dos hermanas después haciendo lo mismo con mis sobrinos, aunque no lo admita en voz alta los extrañe a todos. No me sorprende no ver a papá, debe estar trabajando y aunque no pido una explicación de su ausencia mi madre me lo aclara diciéndome que estará acá para la cena.

Bien –Me limito a decir subiendo dejando la mochila en mi vieja habitación sometiéndome a un pequeño interrogatorio de parte de mis hermanas el resto de la tarde, no contesto con muchos detalles lo que las vuelve más insistentes.

Solamente pido que la cena llegue rápido


	3. Haciendo preguntas

Haciendo Preguntas

Acá estoy, sentado en la mesa del comedor rodeado por toda mi familia y el sentimiento en mi interior no puede ser más extraño, aún más extraño que cuando entre esta mañana a la casa. Supongo que haberme escapado unos años no fue tan efectivo como creí, aún es raro e intimidante estar frente a mi padre.

Papá – Saco la mano de mi bolsillo tomando una mejor postura, como la que solia usar en el primer semestre de universidad tratando de que no me intimidaran los demás compañeros a la hora de exponer.

Jess... Bienvenido – El comenta mientras estrecha mi mano tan pronto esta hace contacto con la de él. Esta tan incómodo como yo, eso lo puedo ver sin mucho esfuerzo y por extraño que parezca ese simple hecho hace que me relaje un poco más

Gracias, es bueno volver a casa – Sonrio dándole un rápido abrazo a mi padre, no estamos acostumbrados a estas muestras de afecto y no quiero sentirme mas incomodo de lo que me siento ahora

La cena estuvo mejor de lo que me esperaba, llena de anécdotas de mis hermanas acerca de lo que sus hijos habían hecho en sus tiempos libres y en las vacaciones lo cual mantuvo la mesa llena de risas y alegría. Estaba exhausto, había conducido varias horas para llegar a mi hogar y la noche anterior no había dormido mucho que digamos así que tan pronto termine mi cena me excuse y salí rumbo a mi habitación, la cual estaba igual que como la deje cuando me fui a la universidad

¿Estas dormido? – Escuche a Myrtle decir detrás de la puerta la cual entro inmediatamente después de escuchar mi respuesta, suelo olvidar que este era su cuarto de juego después de que yo me fuera.

¿Sucede algo? –Pregunte haciéndome a un lado para que se sentara, como cuando era más pequeña y quería que le contara alguna aventura de las que viví combatiendo al mal.

No...solo me preguntaba... ¿Tienes una novia? –Su pregunta me toma desprevenido unos segundos pero cuando la entiendo no puedo evitar reír haciendo que ella me mire confundida, tal vez cree que enloquecí.

¿De qué se trata todo esto? Primero, me interrogan esta mañana buscando la misma respuesta y segundo, una relación es privada, sea el tipo que sea como para que me estén obligando a contestar –Ella rueda los ojos ante mi respuesta, sé que no está feliz y eso me hace querer divertirme un poco más con la situación.

Oh vamos, solo estoy preocupada de que... ¡mi hermano mayor se quede solo toda su vida! –Ella se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero como cuando era pequeña y ese simple gesto hace que quiera abrazarla.

Oh vamos, no estoy solo, tengo a mi familia conmigo –Ella niega, no esta convencida con mi respuesta y necesito que eso cambie, no puede seguir insistiendo con el tema.

Bien, haremos algo, te diré pero no le puedes decir a nadie ¿entendido? -Puedo ver su sonrisa con la poca iluminación de la habitación y asiente, eso era lo que quería, aun la conozco bien sin importar los años de ausencia

Se va acercando lentamente a mí, como si lo que le fuera a contar fuera algo que solamente algo para ella y solo por un segundo me arrepiento de lo que voy a hacer pero el niño interior en mi me convence rápidamente de lo contrario, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca una sonrisa escapa de mis labios.

Myrtleeeeeeeeeeee! –Grito de lleno en su oído haciendo que pierda el equilibrio debido a la sorpresa y caiga al piso con un golpe seco mirándome atónita, la escena me supero, es demasiado como para no reírse y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me rio a pierna suelta, es un gran sentimiento.

Eres un...eres...un...-No logra decir nada o al menos yo no lo escucho en mi ataque de risa, solo puedo ver en medio de las lágrimas de tanto reír como se va furiosa azotando la puerta.

Lo siento Myrtle, todo a su tiempo.


	4. Hola extraño

Es temprano en la mañana, el sol no ha salido en su totalidad, seguramente su familia aún duerme y él ya iba tarde a su lugar de destino. Apresuradamente se termina de vestir, sale de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, en la sala sus hermanas duermen, según escucho tenían muchas cosas de las cual adelantarse y habían hecho una pijamada, las mujeres y sus ideas. Paso cual ladrón por la sala hacia la puerta principal saliendo de la casa dirigiéndose al bosque.

El sol se colaba por las copas de los arboles, un nuevo día había empezado, rayos, iba tarde, corrió por el bosque lo mas rápido que pudo, suerte que su físico le permitía correr más rápido que cuando era un niño. Llego frente al puente que el mismo había construido tantos años atrás pasándolo de dos en dos, siguió su carrera hasta llegar a la vieja casa del arból, el tiempo y el clima no había dado tregua pero aún seguía ahí, donde la habían construido.

Se detuvo ahí, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento, hace mucho no corría tan rápido, nunca le fue necesario, ni siquiera en la universidad. Se enderezo levantando su vista para ver la casa del árbol cuando unas manos se posicionarón sobre sus ojos, sonrió intentando liberarse de sus manos siguiendo aquel juego escuchando su risa mientras se aferraba para que no se liberará-

Hola extraño -su voz en su oído lo hizo estremecer, seguía teniendo ese efecto en él.

Se giro cuando sus manos dejaron de cubrir sus ojos, la observo detenidamente, la causante de que volviera a casa a pasar tiempo con su familia. Sintió sus manos pasar por detrás de su cuello dejando cortas caricias en su nuca, se inclino un poco para poder dejar un beso en sus labios percibiendo su sonrisa entre el beso, la había extrañado.

No, fue totalmente incomodo, como sabia que lo seria -comentó Jess mientras se sentaba apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, dejó que ella se acomodará entre sus piernas rodeándola con sus brazos mientras ella se recostaba contra su pecho.

No pudo ser tan malo -tenia aquel tono optimista y alegre ¿como decirle que si lo había sido?

¿Recuerdas la fiesta de tu facultad? -Ella asiente ante la pregunta- Así de incomodo.

Ella ríe, el sonido de su risa le hace sonreir, la vida tiene extrañas formas de actuar, cuando no se esta buscando a nadie aparece la persona perfecta en el camino.

Vamos, si me dices eso me desanimaré y no iré mañana, eso es lo que quieres ¿no? -lo mira entrecerrando sus ojos queriendo parecer enojada, no lo logra, lo único que hace es que le parezca más tierna.

Claro que no, si quiero que vayas, ya es tiempo de que mi familia conozca a mi novia. -comenta dejando un beso en su mejilla logrando que sonriera, mucho mejor.

Por fin, después de cuatro años juntos -bromea, pero el sabe que tiene razón, cinco años alejado de su familia fue demasiado tiempo.

¿Que clase de novio conseguiste? -bromea murmurando en su oído, sabe que aquello le da cosquillas y no se equivoco cuando la siente estremecer entre sus brazos riendo suavemente-

Él más extraño, sin duda...pero ¿sabes? -gira un poco su cabeza para verlo, tiene esa sonrisa increible- Así lo amo -sonríe, imposible no hacerlo a su lado, acorta la distancia entre ellos rozando sus labios "Como yo te amo a ti" murmura antes de besarla.

El resto de la mañana paso rápido, caminando por el bosque tomados de la mano hasta llegar a su casa, se encontraba en un pueblo no muy lejano por lo que podía notar, seria su presentación oficial frente a su padre, padre adoptivo.

Respiro profundamente intentando que los nervios no se apoderarán de él, ya habían hablado en unas cuantas ocasiones por teléfono pero esto era diferente. Agradecía no haber desayunado aún o seguramente lo devolvería.

Un ligero apretón en su mano y una sonrisa fue lo que le dedicó ella antes de tocar la puerta principal.

Desayunaron en silencio unos minutos, se encontraba uno frente a otro, la mano de su novia se encontraba en su rodilla en señal de apoyo mientras terminaba su desayuno. Tan pronto termino, se levantó y dejó el plato vació en el fregadero lavandolo, costumbres que a pesar de los años no se iban.

Podía sentir la mirada de su suegro en la espalda, trago saliva lentamente intentando convencerse de que no estaba nervioso, no, estaba muerto de miedo.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y se encontraban fuera de su casa, había sido sometido a un interrogatorio por parte de su suegro, que en un intento de aligerar el ambiente lo había invitado a almorzar, funcionó aunque no demasiado.

Te adora -la voz de su novia llamo su atención, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo miraba, estaba feliz, lo sabia.

Adora los interrogatorios -ella negó pegándole suavemente en el hombro con su mano libre-

Sabes que no es así ¿Sabes cuantos lograron pasar de la entrada? -preguntó haciendo que frunciera el ceño no estaba seguro si quería saber esa información, sabia que tenia un pasado antes de él, después de todo, era una mujer hermosa.

Ella ríe un poco al ver su expresión, si, seguramente ella tampoco querría saber cuantas parejas habían existido antes de ella, llevo su mano libre acariciando su mejilla, podía sentir el rastro de barba.

Solo tú -contesto luego de unos minutos, se paro en la punta de los pies para así poder dejar un beso en sus labios.

Corresponde aquel beso, lentamente, olvidando que estaba frente a su propia casa, olvidando que alguna de sus hermanas podian verlos, ya no importaba, en unas horas ya no importaría.

Se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, podía sentir una mirada sobre ellos, lentamente giro su cabeza mirando a la casa y ahí estaban, en las ventanas sus hermanas y su madre mirando en su dirección.

Tenemos audiencia -murmuro solo para ella, observo como miraba de reojo y luego escondía su rostro en su cuello, avergonzada, logrando que él riera.

No te rías...-el aliento en el cuello le causaba cosquillas, la cargo alejandola mas de la propiedad, por suerte no estaban tan lejos de la carretera en comparación a la casa.

No me río...-sonrie inocentemente ganándose otro golpe en el hombro, se ofrezce a llevarla a su casa sin embargo ella niega, había quedado con su padre para ir a comer, pronto la recogeria.

Caminan en silencio, ella aún esta sonrojada, se detienen cerca de la carretera principal y la acompaña mientras su padre llega en su carro, él lo saluda tan pronto se detiene y le abre la puerta, ella deja un beso en sus labios antes de subirse al auto y desaparecer.

Camina tranquilamente en dirección a su casa, tiene una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, lo sabe. Tenerla a su lado siempre mejora su animo.

Abre la puerta principal y tan pronto voy por la sala se detiene, sus hermanas están sentadas en el sofá mirándolo, Myrtle esta cruzada de brazos en uno de los asientos, su madre detrás de ella.

¿Donde estabas Jessie? -su madre pregunta mientras lo mira, toma asiento en el único que esta libre.

Afuera, tenia cosas que hacer -contesta lo más calmado posible, nada lograría dañar su animo el día de hoy.

¿Besar a tu amiga rubia era una de las cosas que tenias que hacer? -pregunta una de sus hermanas con burla enarcando una ceja.

Me dijiste que no tenias novia -murmura con enojo Myrtle mientras hacia un puchero haciendolo sonreir.

Yo no dije eso, tu lo asumiste -rie encogiendose de hombros, podía sentir su celular vibrando en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Entonces, ella es tu novia -afirma con un deje de sorpresa otra de sus hermanas a lo que asiente.

¿Cuando planeas presentarla? -su madre que hasta el momento solo había escuchado interviene-

Se mueve incomodo en el asiento, si él esta nervioso ¿ella como estará?

Pues... mañana -sus hermanas mayores sonrieron mientras Myrtle aún parecía sorprendida sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios, si supieran...

El celular en su bolsillo no daba tregua, seguía vibrando sin cesar, lo saca de su bolsillo notando el nombre en la pantalla "Writer".

Sonrie sin poder evitarlo antes de contestar ignorando las burlas de sus hermanas.


End file.
